


[The Reason Atobe Keigo is a Terrible Captain] as told by Kirihara Akaya

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The New Prince of Tennis Chapter 131, in which Atobe Keigo becomes the Captain of the 14 Middle Schoolers who will represent Japan, and the reason behind his failure as Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Reason Atobe Keigo is a Terrible Captain] as told by Kirihara Akaya

It's not his fault.

 

Really, it isn't his fault at all. Atobe- _san_ , as far as I know, led Hyotei rather well, and according to Yukimura- _buchou_ , he was a capable leader. Hyotei was, after all, one of the strongest schools in the Kantou region, and Atobe- _san_  had defeated Sanada- _fukubuchou_ , too.

 

Although I wasn't supposed to say that. 

 

Oh, well. It's a fact. And _fukubuchou_ won't find out that I told you if you don't say anything, and then maybe he won't bitch slap us, either.

 

Yes, he  _will_ slap you too, so it's also in your best interests not to say anything.

 

It's just, well, that the 12 of us - why's Echizen allowed to take part when he got expelled anyway? - aren't the most... Manageable team that the Head Coach could have come up with. For one, Atobe- _san_  and b _uchou_ are snarking at each other half the time, and it's not like  _fukubuchou_  helps much, either.

 

The team is really just made up of a bunch of people who won't listen to Atobe- _san_.

 

Oh, so now you want  _examples_? Fine, I'll give you  _examples_.

 

Yukimura- _buchou_  is pretty self explanatory, I guess? His matches with Atobe- _san_  either end up in  _buchou_ trying to murder him, or Atobe- _san_ trying to murder him. I don't really know how it progresses, but either way, they either attempt to kill each other or just snark at each other so much that the match can't even carry on.

 

Sanada- _fukubuchou_ is the same, except he can't really attempt to murder Atobe- _san_.  _Buchou_  always stops him, saying that he can't go around murdering other players, because it's bad form. It's really hypocritical, if you ask me, but no one actually dares to tell him that,  _fukubuchou_  included. Atobe- _san_  would probably try if their arguments got too heated, but I think he values his head, too.

 

But I digress.

 

Shiraishi- _san_  is rather co-operative. I'm actually really glad that he got into the top 14, as well, so now I can still continue to train with him! It's not like I don't like to train with  _fukubuchou_ , but he makes me wake up at 4 in the morning, and that's just not okay. Shiraishi- _san_ is still a little sane, at least. Even if his beetle obsession is kind of awkward.

 

Akutsu- _san_ is. Well. You all know what Akutsu- _san_  is like, I don't have to elaborate, do I?

 

Tooyama- _kun_  is rather. Uh. Interesting. He never really listens to what Atobe- _san_  says on his own accord, and constantly runs around challenging people to tennis matches even though Atobe- _san_  tells him to stop. But then again, no one really listens to Atobe- _san_ , anyway. The only times he does listen to Atobe- _san_  is when Shiraishi- _san_ threatens him with his 'poison hand', which Tooyama- _kun_  still thinks is poisonous, even after Shiraishi- _san_  revealed that it was a golden gauntlet under all the bandages.

 

Marui- _senpai_  is kind of on and off about it, really. He listens to Atobe- _san_ when he feels like it. [Read as: When he's had enough cake to pacify him.] When he doesn't want to, [Read as: When he hasn't had enough cake to pacify him.] he has Yukimura- _buchou_  to back him up anyways, so he doesn't really care about offending Atobe- _san_.

 

Fuji- _san_  doesn't really create much trouble. He and Oishi- _san_  are pretty passive about everything that concerns Atobe- _san_  being the captain, although he and  _buchou_  have gotten really close, lately, so if  _buchou_  ever needs help snarking at Atobe- _san_ , Fuji- _san_ 's the first person that he calls. It's actually pretty scary to see the two of them ganging up on Atobe- _san_.

 

Ishida- _san_  doesn't talk much. He meditates a lot, too, so I don't really know what's going through his head. He doesn't say much, and he listens to Atobe- _san_  when it's important, so I guess he's the best of us. Or maybe that's Oishi- _san_. Whatever, they both have egg-shaped heads, it doesn't make much of a difference.

 

Niou- _senpai_  likes to go around pretending to be Atobe- _san_ , as usual. It normally ends up in none of us knowing - or caring - which one is the real Atobe- _san_ , and, like Marui- _senpai_ , he has  _buchou_  to back him up as well, so it doesn't really matter to him what he does.

 

Come to think of it, why are all the annoying  _senpai_ s here?

 

Last but not least is Kite- _san_. He spends an hour and fifteen minutes on his hair every morning, and he doesn't come on time for practices some times, which makes Atobe- _san_ mad. And, of course, no one really cares anyway, so he tends to get away with it all the time. Plus, Kite- _san_ can be really bitchy if he wants to be. He's kind of like an Okinawan version of  _buchou_ , really. Only with weirder hair.

 

I don't want to talk about Echizen. If he were here, too, it'd be a disaster.

 

...Why are you looking at me like that? All right,  _fine_ , it's not like I'm very co-operative either, okay? That's what you wanted me to admit, wasn't it? So  _what_  if sometimes I hit tennis balls at Atobe- _san_ 's general direction?  _Fukubuchou_  doesn't say anything about it, so that means it's  _fukubuchou_  approved! Anything that's  _fukubuchou_  approved is a go. Except waking up at 4 in the morning, because that's stupid.

 

So, like I said. It really isn't Atobe- _san_ 's fault he's a terrible captain. It's more like he has members who just won't listen to him. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think even if  _buchou_ were in Atobe- _san_ 's position, no one would listen to  _him_ , either. 

 

Oh, Atobe- _san_ 's coming my way. I should stop writing this now before he sees it and decides to murder me while  _buchou_  isn't here. 


End file.
